When a mobile subscriber is traveling, especially when traveling in an unfamiliar area, it can be useful for the subscriber to be able to obtain information related to local shops, or services such as weather reports, traffic reports, etc. In particular, it would be very useful if the mobile subscriber could obtain such information using their mobile communications device. Mobile communications devices have become quite ubiquitous and therefore, provide a convenient platform by which to obtain such information.
Presently, the capability to push information to a mobile communication device from a networked based system through the wireless communication infrastructure exists. Similarly, the ability to access information and pull it from a networked based system using a mobile communication device also exists. What is lacking in conventional systems is the ability to manage and control what information is received by the mobile communication device. Further, the methods for pushing or pulling information mentioned above typically depend on some type of web based service. Such services, however, can be costly and service can vary from area to area. Use of such services also requires that the mobile communication device include some form of browser application to access the web based service. Use of such programs can tax the already limited resources of the mobile communication device. Further, because of display limitations, viewing the information can be inconvenient and/or inefficient.
Location determination on mobile electronic devices can be accomplished through the use of Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites. Some mobile communication device implementations include Assisted GPS (A-GPS.) In an A-GPS systems many of the calculations necessary to determine position are performed remotely, as apposed to on the mobile communication device. Alternatively, many mobile wireless communication devices can perform all calculations typically performed on a standalone GPS receiver.